In a typical atomic force microscope, coarse approach between tip and sample is achieved via a translation by a long range stage followed by a fine stage movement (0.1-1000 nm). If a specific surface is not found, this process is repeated. Often, optical microscopes are used to aid in this process.
Prior art does not allow registered tip exchange due to the lack of a reliable method to yield precise three dimensional, simultaneous localization of a tip and a sample surface. This knowledge is necessary in order to bring these objects into close proximity or contact with high registration.
There was a previous need in the art for a method and system of alignment, stabilization and registration that minimizes apparent or real drill. This need was satisfied by Pat. Appl. No. 60/725,203, entitled “REAL-TIME, ACTIVE PICOMETER-SCALE ALIGNMENT, STABILIZATION, AND REGISTRATION IN ONE OR MORE DIMENSIONS”, incorporated herein by reference. The invention provides a process for positioning two or more structures to picometer-scale precision over short (typically approximately 0.01 s) and long (typically approximately >100 s) time scales. In addition, the invention also provides a method for picometer-scale alignment. The method provides a one, or more dimensional positional stabilizing technique, which is particularly effective when used with structures that either contain a fiducial mark that is firmly coupled to the sample, or a sample which has an inherent property that interacts with light to act as though it is a fiducial mark (e.g. a lens or a rough surface). This method, while useful as part of the present technique, does not address the replacement of tips or describe how to return to a previous position.
Carter, A. R., King, G. M. & Perkins, T. T. Back-scattered detection provides atomic-scale localization precision, stability, and registration in 3D. Opt Express 15, 13434-13445 (2007) discloses stabilization of the sample, but fails to disclose any data on scanning probe tips as described in the present invention.
Carter, A. R., King, G. M., et al., Stabilization of an Optical Microscope in Three Dimensions. Appl. Opt. 46(3): 421-7 (2007) discloses stabilization of the sample, but fails to disclose any data on scanning probe tips as described in the present invention.
King, G. M., Carter, A. R., Churnside, A. B., Eberle, L. S. & Perkins, T. T. Ultrastable atomic force microscopy: atomic-scale lateral stability and registration in ambient condition. Nano Lett. 9, 1451-1456 (2009) discloses 3D control of an AFM tip, but fails to disclose registered exchange or tip approach as described in the present invention.
Moon, E. E., Smith, H. I., Nanometer-precision Pattern Registration for Scanning-probe Lithographies Using Interferometric-spatial-phase Imaging. J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 24(6): 3083-3087 (2006) discloses a method to stabilize a tip with respect to a sample with nanometer scale using interferometric gratings, but fails to disclose registered exchange or tip approach with other than interferometric techniques based on a grating affixed to the cantilever base and embedded in the sample as described in the present invention.